The need to utilize or repurpose waste plastics such as bags or wrappings made from low density polyethylene and similar materials is well known. The growing demand for low-cost jewelry or ornament blanks is also known. For example, while individual turquoise mines are known for the unique colors of their stones, the high costs of production have forced some mines to cease operation. The colored stones produced by these former operations are both scarce and costly, making them unavailable to jewelers and craftspeople. In addition, replicas of historic and prehistoric jewelry and ornaments featuring pottery or china shards can be difficult and time-consuming to construct through ceramic methods, and the availability and use of original artifact materials may be restricted or prohibited.
As a result, traditional materials such as gems, decorative ceramic pieces, and stones are becoming increasingly costly to jewelers and craftspeople or can be unavailable altogether. However, these traditional materials can be simulated or replicated by a low cost heat process utilizing LDPE or other suitable materials. The resulting jewelry or ornament components meet increasing consumer demand for products made from non-biodegradable LDPE or other suitable materials, particularly bags and product packaging that might otherwise be destined for local landfills.